


Assistance

by hornypeoplehavenorights (alkaliadult)



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, ILLUSTRATED!, M/M, PWP, Suspend Your Disbelief For Me., inconvenient boners, kind of spoilery for a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkaliadult/pseuds/hornypeoplehavenorights
Summary: A new piece of furniture in the Habitat brings a completely accidental opportunity to Kamal.(WITH ILLUSTRATIONS)





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Set ~1992 when the Habitat is first being made.  
> I don't know how to translate Habit's manner of speech into text, and it also varies, so he speaks more or less normally.  
> I refer to Habit as Habit instead of Boris 'cause it feels right.  
> Kamal is trans, though it's not directly obvious in this particular fic.  
> The logistics of this whole thing are like extremely weird to think about so just... roll with it.  
> I considered posting this anonymously but like it's easy enough to know who I am anyways so uh [animorphs into a seal

 

If an impromptu cuddling session with Kamal’s boss wasn’t unexpected enough, the growing stiffness against his leg certainly was.

He knew better than to ask. He knew better than to do anything other than sit up and leave the room, but something about the shared vulnerability was stopping him.

“Is that—“

“A mirror in my pocket? Why yes, yes it is,” Habit stammered, turning his face away.

_Drop it._

“Your mirror is over there on the counter,” Kamal countered.

“It’s… uh… um… a Breath-O-Meter…?”

_Drop it!_

“That’s also not where your pockets are.”

Habit fidgeted in place, but made no attempt to leave or move Kamal away from what was, obviously, his stiffening boner.

 

 

Kamal wished he could go back to 10 minutes ago, back when his boss unveiled their latest piece of furniture, and stop himself from… whatever the fuck this had come to.

“See? The Habiticians will luuuuv it!” To emphasize his point, Habit bounced on the newly-installed dentist chair sitting in the office.

“It’s going to be great! Great great great great.”

 

Kamal still wasn’t entirely clear on what the plan was or why there was a dentist chair yet, to be honest.

He’d been working with Habit for a few months, but he’d received so many scattered, miscellaneous tasks that piecing together whatever was going on in the man’s mind was beyond him.

And from the deeply personal scrawlings that appeared on the walls overnight, he wasn’t sure he was ready to find out what was going on anyways.

 

What he was clear on is that their office could use something more than a dentist chair.

“Yeah… Great… Uh, Doctor, are we ever going to get something a little more livable? Like a desk chair? Or even a couch? I’m… uh… never mind.”

Habit bounced again, leaning toward his assistant. “You’re what? Speak to me!”

_Oh jeez._ “I mean, I’m just tired of not having any place to sit down or relax except for the… plastic chairs in the waiting room…”

Habit rocked in place, tilting his head toward Kamal.

“What are you saying, you Silly Boots? You can relax right here?”

Habit gestured toward the seat.

“Well, maybe later, but right now…”

Habit scooted to the side, an armrest keeping him from falling off.

“I got it X-tra large,” he declared, grinning widely.

Kamal felt like his bones were disintegrating into dust.

He’d done some strange things working for this strange man, but he still would get caught off guard on the regular.

He wasn’t about to Chill With Doctor Habit in a goddamn dentist chair, especially not because he was too cheap (or just weird) to buy more furniture.

And this had nothing to do with the way his heart tended to flutter when he was in close proximity to Habit.

Nothing at all.

 

In his private crisis, Kamal tuned out the world around him, only to be interrupted by a pitiful sound.

“Don’t you want to come sit with me?”

Habit looked so, so sad. Which was a normal occurrence, but it still nagged at Kamal every damn time.

He sighed.

“Sure.”

 

 

Which brought him back to the present.

He was expecting to suffer from the awkwardness of sharing a tiny space with someone else, compounded by the weirdness of their particular relationship. He wouldn’t have been entirely surprised if he suffered his own invisible arousal.

This particular situation hadn’t really crossed his mind.

 

And for some reason, rather than avoiding the potential complications of it all, Kamal felt a rush of impulses he had to stifle into something workable.

 

“L-Look, Doctor, it happens,” Kamal said, accidentally shifting his knee against the other man, “So I can just get up and pretend like nothing happened.”

Habit remained silent, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

“Boris. Do you want me to get up?”

“...”

“You can nod or shake. Whatever you want. But I need to know if you want me to stay here.”

“I… Don’t know why you’re not just… going…”

Now it was Kamal’s turn to be silent. Because he was more or less letting his feelings do the talking, allowing them to be conveniently out of sight. But now he had to answer for himself.

“...”

_Say something!_

“It’s… laughing gas.”

_Not that!_

“O-oh… Are you feeling… faint? I can let you rest a while here, check for a leak—“

“No—ugh—it’s not actually that!”

“Then—?!”

Kamal shifted, his hand hovering over Habit’s erection.

“I—I want to help you out, dammit.”

“H—hh—ahhh?”

“Will you let me?”

“Wh… wh…”

Habit nodded in the absence of words.

 

Kamal gently placed his hand on Habit’s stomach, trailing it down as Habit watched helplessly.

His fingers found the head, massaging the tip through the fabric of the doctor’s pants.

“Mmn… nnn…”

He moved further down, rubbing up against the shaft as Habit’s hips ground against him.

It was hard to feel like it was real, seeing his boss flustered and needy just from being so close to him.

_Was it because of me?_

It could have just been a coincidence. Especially for someone so lonesome, maybe it’s just a reflexive response to any kind of physical contact.

Kamal sure hoped that wasn’t the case.

As he continued to fondle Habit’s erection through his pants, he heard words coming out of his mouth. The train had left the station.

“Hey.”

Habit looked back at Kamal’s face, lips parted slightly as he let out quiet moans.

“Do… Do. You. Want me to. Suck it?”

Habit looked at him like a deer in the headlights, his whole body frozen.

And slowly, like the ice melted and cracked off of his shoulders, he nodded his head. Vigorously.

_Maybe I was right about being high off of something. This can’t be real. Can it?_

 

Kamal shifted to a more comfortable position, straddling Habit’s legs. He kicked his leg out against the foot pedal to bring the dental chair down flat, like a bed.

“B… better,” Habit managed to squeak out.

Kamal was too busy working at Habit’s belt to acknowledge how cute he was, but his subconscious made note.

He tried pulling Habit’s pants and boxers down at the same time, wriggling them down impatiently.

Soon, Habit’s dick sprung out, flush against his stomach.

“Oh, fuck.”

It was engorged and dripping precum, occasionally twitching as Habit watched Kamal wordlessly.

 

It wasn’t his first time seeing _a dick_ , but it was his first time seeing one _in person_ , which had to have counted for something. His whole body was on fire in the way it often was when he was on the verge of an anxiety attack, but no, this time it was right, it felt good, so _HEY THAT’S YOUR BOSS’S DICK YOU’RE GOING TO GET FIRED_.

 

“You… D-Don’t fire me for this!”

Habit nodded. Of course he wouldn’t.

_Well, I guess there wasn’t ever really a pretense of “professionalism” to be broken..._

 

Kamal returned to the task at hand, giving Habit a few tentative strokes.

“Are you sure about this?”

__

 Habit nodded again, his hand coming to meet Kamal’s, briefly, to push his dick toward his face.

“Oh. Okay. Needy.”

Habit hummed. Guilty as charged.

Kamal bent down, trying not to freak out too much from being so close, and licked the precum off the head. _That’s what you’re supposed to do, right?_

Habit made an impatient noise.

“Alright! You have no time for technique, I see.” _That’s good news, actually._

 

Kamal brushed his hair back and began to work his way down, wrapping his lips around the doctor’s cock and sucking gently.

He felt a hand on his head right as he was almost all the way down, and glared up at his partner threateningly. _If you make me go any faster I_ will _choke and I_ will _hold a grudge._

But rather than push him down or pull his hair, Habit simply began petting him, stroking his hair gently.

_Oh no._

 

Kamal felt himself heating up, unable to stop himself from fucking his mouth against the dick he was sucking because he wanted so, so badly to be good.

The hips bucking underneath him suggested he was doing just fine.

He was getting desperate, listening for a breathless moan, hushed praise. He employed everything he knew, fondling Habit’s balls while he pressed his tongue flat against the shaft.

“Nnh… nnh… A—ahh—“ Habit’s moans became higher, more desperate, until—

 

He let out a load in Kamal’s mouth.

 

Kamal pulled himself off, not quite focusing anywhere as he swallowed reflexively.

“Eugh.”

He looked back at Habit, who looked almost on the verge of tears.

“Wha—Boris, are you alright?”

“T… tastes? Bad?”

Kamal couldn’t help a wry smile from creeping up.

“Is that all that’s got you down? That it didn’t taste good?”

Habit nodded.

“Come here.”

 

Though he was the one who made the suggestion, Kamal was mostly the one to move, wrapping an arm comfortingly around Habit.

“It tasted fine. As far as cum goes.”

The doctor giggled a little at that, pulling Kamal closer and beginning to pet him again.

“AH—“

“G… good… Felt good. Thank you, Kamal… I’m sorry…”

Kamal might as well have died in those arms.

“Don’t! Mention it.” He paused. “So… uh, that was… okay?”

“Mhm…”

“I’m not going to get fired?”

“...You were assisting!”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS ,for reading . I hope you ennjoyed   
> If you know me from the s4m discord I would like to personally apologize to you for having no rights
> 
> IF you enjoy my evil horny art you ccan follow me on tweeter: https://twitter.com/tentaclehaver
> 
> feel free to send requests :)


End file.
